Begin Again
by lunasilverknight
Summary: Shizu is a independent who works for various gangs until she stumbles upon the Tashio Gang. This is a story about war, hate, friendship, trust, and love. I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. SessXOC
1. Taisho Gang?

Shizu's POV

I can barely force my lungs to suck in air as my legs pump as hard as I can manage. I can feel myself losing this fight. I am going to die. My eyes start to sting and can feel them watering now. The tears are blurring my vision. My foot hits something, hard. I'm falling. Now it's all gone, all over, and all black.

Pain. Burning pain. The kind of pain that makes you wonder how you can still feel anything at all. I slowly open my eyes and access my wounds. My right leg has several cuts and bruises, my left arm has a few gashes in it. Other than that I appear to have escaped fairly well, with only minor scrapes. My face doesn't hurt so I must've covered it up with something. Probably my left arm.

I'm tired of this. I look around to access where I am and find that I am in an alley. I either fell here, or they dragged me here so that no one would see them beating me. I see a pipe sticking out of the ground and figure that it would have been the thing that my foot hit while I was running.

Maybe Sumi is right. Maybe I should join a gym. I stand up and start walking. People are staring at me but I don't care. I've been in this situation enough times to know that people will always stare. Unless they have a child, because then they will stare until the kid says something and then they will scold the kid and look away. I find myself at a park. I don't really know where I am exactly, or whose territory I had wondered into, but I couldn't care less right now. I didn't need to look to hard and I would be able to tell. Green for the Thunder Brothers, Orange for the Onigumo Clan, and Red for Naraku. As I look around though I don't see any of these colors. All I see is blue and gold. I can tell with the way some are looking at me that I have somehow stumbled upon another gang's territory, but I've never heard of it before.

Suddenly, although he was probably looking at me for a while, a guy comes up to me and asks to take me somewhere. I already have a pretty good idea of what's gonna happen, but I'm too tired to say no. I follow him, and as I do I study his features. He has a strong build, and a rigid back, so he's probably a guard. We walk for about ten minutes when he enters a house. I follow silently. We wait for about five minutes before he starts walking towards a hallway. Again I follow silently. I don't want to make a habit of this 'following silently' stuff. We turn down another hallway and then we enter a room.

There are three guys in the room. All of them have silver hair and gold eyes, but the markings are different. The oldest one has two purple markings on his cheeks, and his eyebrows are thick. He is wearing a blue fighting kimono with a gold crescent moon on the sleeve. I would assume that there is another on his back. The second oldest has two maroon stripes on his cheeks, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He has thin eyebrows, and is wearing a white kimono with a maroon hexagon design. The youngest doesn't have facial markings, but has two triangle ears on top of his head. He has thick eyebrows, and is wearing a red kimono. They all seem rather intimidating. After my quick examination (this was all done in the time period of three seconds) the oldest one starts talking.

"What were you doing on Taisho Territory?" simple and straightforward.

"I wasn't aware that I was until now," I state. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"How does someone wander into Taisho Territory, and not know that they have?" he asks skeptically.

"Well, I believe that it starts with insulting Naraku, running away, not being able to see clearly, and getting beaten to a pulp. After that I just sort of wandered and I ended up here, so... yeah," I say, trailing off as they show no emotion. Even Naraku would show anger at the disrespect I've shown so far.

The guard moves as if to 'restrain me and demand order' which is what guards do when someone disrespects their leader. I notice something glint and realize that it is a blade. I act on instinct and quickly disarm him, sharply hitting his wrist to dislodge his hold on the blade, and then moving forward into his arms and jabbing him in the gut twice, causing him to curl up defensively, and then I knee him in the head, grabbing the blade as it falls, and stand in a defensive position in front of the door, crouched, the arm not holding a blade horizontally just below my face and the arm holding the blade held beside my head. The older one has his eyebrows raised again.

"If you are experienced in fighting, then why did you run away from Naraku?" he asks.

"Everyone has their reasons for everything. Why do you breathe?" I say.

"I breathe because I need to in order to live," he says, taking no offense.

"Same," I say. There his eyebrows go again. Up into his forehead.

"Why did you need to run in order to live?" this time it was the second oldest one who asked the question. I looked to the guard, found him still on the floor, and lowered my stance. If the leader wasn't asking the question, then it wouldn't be as disrespectful to answer as I usually do.

"Well, let us imagine this scenario. Let's say that you are a human, and you find yourself surrounded by about 20 demons. Do you: A) Stay there and die, B) Try to fight all of them and die, or C) Run away, weeding out the week demons, even though you know that the ones that will catch up with you will be the strongest of them and most capable of hurting you?" I say.

"Hn." That's all he has to say? 'Hn'? Wow, what a jerk.

"Well then, I suppose it is in your right to stay and tell us the rest of your seemingly very interesting story," the oldest one says to me.

**AN: OMG I didn't know how to end the story! I feel so bad leaving it like this, but it was already getting really long and I didn't want to end up with 20 pages of story, because lets be honest, when you read a really long story like that, you tend to leave the story for a few days and then come back when you feel you have the mental patience. I am a really long story writer, but I'm bad at updating, so if you want me to update, and I haven't in a while, just review a lot, because I check those things, (I actually had another account but I had to create a new one) and if I see a lot of "Please Update" then I will remember and I will update. Also there is not a direct plot to this story so if you have any ideas, and want to have an input, I will try to incorporate all of your ideas into my story if I can. The only reason I won't put it in is if it doesn't make sense to put it in at the time, in which case I will say so in the Author's Note at the bottom of the page, and you will only have to ask me to put it in the next chapter and I will try my best to do so. Another thing is that I will probably not do any character deaths unless it is an extra character, or I feel it will really move the story along. I also do not have a beta so I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors I may make. Sorry. Thank you if you took the time to read my authors note, and please read them in the future. I will try to give you a hint at what's to come in all of my author's notes, but this time I really have no idea, so please review with ideas! This will probably be the longest Author's Note, so if you read all of it, thanks so much!**

**~lunasilverknight**


	2. You Wanna Go?

Shizu's POV

_Recap: __"Well, let us imagine this scenario. Let's say that you are a human, and you find yourself surrounded by about 20 demons. Do you: A) Stay there and die, B) Try to fight all of them and die, or C) Run away, weeding out the week demons, even though you know that the ones that will catch up with you will be the strongest of them and most capable of hurting you?" I say._

_"Hn." That's all he has to say? 'Hn'? Wow, what a jerk._

_"Well then, I suppose it is in your right to stay and tell us the rest of your seemingly very interesting story," the oldest one says to me._

"There's not much to tell. I've already told you basically all of it. I insulted Naraku, he set about 20 demons after me, and I ran. I tripped over a pole, and got the crap beat out of me," I say. I look towards the guard as he starts to get up. He stumbles a bit, and then looks at me. He scowls, and takes his position by the door again.

"How did you insult Naraku?" he asks.

"I told him that I'm an independent and therefore am not required to work for him, serve him, or even be a part of his gang unless I wish it," I reply. There's no point in lying. Besides, I never lie. It's not that I don't know how, it's that I simply don't like to.

"So you're an independent?"

"Naturally," What's with this guy? Does he think that asking the same thing that I just told him is funny? No, I don't have time to stay here moping around. I need to find Sumi and lay low for a while.

"So would you be willing to do some work for us?" Are you kidding me?! I need to get to Sumi! I don't have time for this!

"No. I'm busy," I say. Best to be mysterious. I really am busy though.

"Keh! Like you really are! You probably just want to get back to Naraku and tell him all about us!" the youngest one speaks up.

"Inuyasha, shut up," the second oldest says. So, the youngest one's name is Inuyasha, huh? That would be useful if I were to be going back to Naraku. Unfortunately, he tried to kill me so it's safe to say that all future business with him is over.

"Wow, such an idiot," I say. I don't really care about manners much, and that whole 'silently following' thing still has my nerves worked up. Speaking of which, the guard didn't move to attack me, which is surprising seeing as I have just insulted one of the heirs.

"YOU WANNA GO, WENCH?!" he screams at me.

"I don't really want to go with you anywhere," I reply, looking at my nails as though they are the most interesting thing in the world.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" he yells.

"..."

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" the left corner of my mouth moves up slightly into a smirk as he lunges at me. I swiftly move to the right, my body becoming a blur as I easily dodge his attack. He turns and throws a punch at me, but I move to the side of his punch and give him a right hook. You can barely see me as I move behind him. I stick my leg in front of him and shove him hard, causing him to fall down. I push my left knee into his back, holding him down, and grab his hands, pulling them behind him. As I get his hands, my other hand unties his sash, and ties his hands behind his back with a large bow. This was all done in the period of four seconds.

"Who's going down exactly?" I ask smugly.

"You're only human," he breathes out in disbelief. I raise my left eyebrow, even though he can not see it. "How is it you can move that fast?" he asks a little more clearly.

"Extensive training," I reply, "Technically, demons have the potential to move a lot faster than they do, if only they didn't hold themselves to such low standards,"

"Are you saying we hold ourselves to low standards?" the eldest one asks. Seriously?! What is this guy's problem? I just said that. I notice the guard hesitate, but start to move towards me.

"You know what? I have more important things to be doing. I have to go. Nice chatting with you though," I say and turn around to walk out. I reach for the door knob, but before I can grab it, something unexpected happens.

**AN: Don't worry. I will try not to do that so much in the future. I just need some reviews. Besides, if I don't get any ideas, how will I be able to continue the story? Thank you so much for reading. I'm working on getting a beta, but until then you will just have to put up with all of the grammar and spelling mistakes. Thanks again. Bye.**

**~lunasilverknight**


	3. Gotta Go

_Shizu's POV_

A white figure flies through the door, breaking a hole in it, causing a large ripping sound to cascade throughout the room. It doesn't stop, even for the guard and comes straight at me. I turn towards it and brace myself as best as I can in the small space I have been confined to. It rams into me, sending me sprawling back onto the floor. It's heavy on my chest. I lift my head up and stare at it.

"Mew," she says as though she is innocent.

"Ha! You got knocked down by a kitten! What a loser!" Inuyasha laughs at me.

"This coming from the guy who got beat by a girl," I say dryly, "Sumi, what are you doing here?" I ask impatiently.

I watch as her face changes shape, followed quickly by her arms, legs, and body. She ends up as a teenager."Naraku said you were dead, so I followed your aura to see where you decided to hide out," she tells me.

"When did Naraku tell you this?" I ask.

"Three days ago! I waited just like you told me to!" she says.

So, I was out for three days, huh. That's a record I do believe.

"So, is this where we're staying?" Sumi asks.

"No, we are leaving. Now," I say. Her lips scrunch up prettily into a pout, and her head goes down.

"Okay," she says, her voice barely a whisper.

I sigh. I won't explain to her here why we have to leave. We just need to get out of here.

"Who said you could leave?!" Inuyasha shouts.

"Shizu-chan did!" Sumi blurts out.

"Ha! Your name really doesn't match up with your personality!" Inuyasha says.

"At least I wasn't named something so obvious that everyone will know who I am without knowing me," I reply.

"Shut up!" he yells.

I raise my head as though I am better than him.

"Make me," I say. I watch as he struggles to escape his bonds, but fails… Horribly.

"Shizu-chan! You shouldn't tie people up like that," Sumi says.

"I apologize. We need to leave now, though," I say. I grab Sumi's hand and quickly lead her out of the house. Luckily for us, she only broke one door. As soon as we are out of the house, we move as though simply blurs and simply disappear. Of course, demons can tell that we went to the trees, and disappeared from there, but even they could not see which direction we went.

Sesshomaru's POV

"I apologize. We need to leave now, though," she says. She grabs her friend's arm and pulls her out of our house. I watch as they head to the forest and disappear. She really is fast for a human.

"Hey! Let me out!" Inuyasha says. I walk past him on the way out, stopping only at the door.

"Perhaps if you were not so weak, you would not have been bested by a single girl," I hear him yell at me some more, but I am already out the door. I head to the dojo to train. There is no way I am ever letting a human beat me. If this girl went through 'extensive training' than there is someone else who can do what she did. I will be stronger than everyone else. No human is going to stop me.

I decide to start to work on my physical strength first. I take off my shirt and start the workout. I start with doing push ups. I go until I can feel the sweat slowly trickling down my arms, and back. I switch to legs. I do lunges across the dojo for a while, but that gets boring. I decide to head out. I start jogging, and head to the woodland path.

As soon as I get on the path I start full-out sprinting. I run for what seems as though forever. I push my body until it burns just to stand. I slow to a jog, and head towards the middle of the forest. There's a clearing there specifically for training your spiritual abilities. As soon as I get there, I take a seat. I am so physically exhausted. Sweat is practically pouring off of me.

This clearing is unique because as soon as you enter, no one from the outside can feel your aura. There is a rumor that one time, my father went in here while in a fury and you could just barely feel his aura. When my father goes into a fury, you can usually feel it from all across Japan. The simple fact that this clearing concealed his aura, is proof that it really works.

I take my stance and begin to meditate. My aura feels as though it has spread across the entire forest, when I know that it can only be felt inside this clearing. I start to work on pushing my aura out farther when I hear the rustling of bushes. I soon hear what sounds like a body falling to the floor. It serves them right, everyone knows to stay out of this clearing while I am in it. I hear the bush rustle again, only this time a barrier goes up. My eyes shoot open to see the girl from before holding up a barrier and checking on her friend, who seems to be fine now. She looks up and glares at me.

**AN: Well, what do you think? Do you want to hear more? Let me know!**


End file.
